m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarven-Varnic War
Background The Dwarves decided on attacking the Varnites in late September following Varn raids against the factions of Windrose and the Ottoman Empire, with whom the Dwarves were friendly. Initial Actions The war started with Dwarven attacks on the Varn homeland, during which the disorganised Varn members were unable to mount effective resistance. The Dwarves left, victorious, as Varn prepared themselves for a major war. The Battle of Varn Castle http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Sv4BLKx7pdY On the 6th of October a Dwarven Army laid siege to Varn's fortress, where Varn's forces were assembled. The Varn troops gave battle outside the gates, aggressively skirmishing with the Dwarven positions across the shallow river outside the castle gates. Unbeknownst to the Dwarves, the army of Forlorn, not yet officially in the war, was marching against their flank. At the appointed hour, they burst forth onto the Dwarven flanks while Varn attacked across the river, throwing the Dwarven line into chaos and resulting in bitter fighting in the woods as Dwarven forces fled, fragmented, into the woods, giving battle to the bands of Allied troops in pursuit. The allies claimed the field, albeit with slightly higher casualties than the Dwarves, who were killed to the last man: one Dwarf escaped but died in attempting to cross the Nether to get home. Forlorn suffered no casualties in the battle. The Battle of the Portal Varn then counter-attacked by marching on the Dwarven base, attacking via the Nether. As dwarven forces still reorganized themselves, half of their army guarded the nether portal near Ervingur. One reckless Varnite crossed the portal alone, only to find himself ambushed by dwarven soldiers on the other end. Taking note of this, the rest of the army from Varn, coordinately crossed the portal only to be welcomed by a hail of TNT. Fierce fighting was witnessed then inside the portal hole, with an inconclusive draw occurring as most troops on both sides died. Realising that their position could no longer be held by only two soldiers, Varn retreated back to their base, before the Dwarves could coalese around them again.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJwps4U0i_E The Seige of Austrvegr http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=iLJ1Q4ru6Hc#! On the 7th of October a Dwarven Army of 8 laid siege to the Forlorn castle held by 4 Forlorn troops, one of whom fell from the walls and fled early battle. Forlorn put up a heroic defence, stalling the Dwarves for a significant amount of time, inflicting considerable casualties on the attackers. Multiple breaches were made, and Forlorn were skillful in either blocking the breaches or withdrawing to a new line of defence further inside their fortifications. The first assault took place as the Dwarven army used a drawbridge to close the distance to one of Austrvegr's highest spots. The Dwarven leader was felled to great hilarity from the bridge before contact was made, and as such the now disorganized Dwarven army was pushed out of the castle. Notably, however, a Dwarf managed to hold the Forlorn army at bay for the time until the Dwarven army reequipped themselves and restarted the seige. The second assault involved heavy artilery and TNT, however, while succesfull in breaching inside Austrvegr, the Forlorn army, managed to reatreat relatively unscathed to inner levels of the fortress. Eventually, however, Dwarven weight of numbers carried the day, with Forlorn being forced further and further back inside their defences and eventually being cornered. The Forlorn King and one of his knights managed to trench themselves in one of the tallest towers of the castle, and there held the dwarven army for several minutes, until the knight was pushed into the madness of dwarven blades. Following this, and desperate to find a way out, the Forlorn king made a daring breakout, killing a few Dwarven troops as he fled. The Dwarven army pursued and finally took him down at a staircase, thus ending the seige. Forlorn would leave the war on the 9th of October, paying the Dwarves $15,000 to do so. War's End After 5 days of small skirmishes, characterised by a rapidly diminishing Varnite morale and will to fight, the war was brought to a close by Varn surrendering. On the 12th of October, Varn paid $25,000, 3 diamond armour sets and 20 stacks of coal for peace.